


Suckle

by elsannonymous



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, F/F, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink, Parenthood, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsannonymous/pseuds/elsannonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna tries Elsa’s milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suckle

Anna leaned against the doorway to the nursery, watching as Elsa cradled their daughter. She was cooing and murmuring as the little one gurgled and wriggled in her arms.

It was feeding time, and this would be the first since they’d returned home from the hospital. Elsa had been so tired then, but her smile hadn’t left her face, and she’d held Liza every chance she got, in between dozing off and speaking with the nurses. Anna had sat diligently at her bedside, watching with a guard dog’s diligence on exactly zero hours of sleep as Elsa held their baby.

It was incredible.

_They_ were incredible. Seeing them together as a family, _her_ family, Anna felt warmer and happier than she’d ever felt in her life. It was almost painful, the amount of love she had for her wife and child. Her cheeks certainly ached from beaming, and her throat hurt from telling anyone who would listen that this was their child and — _isn’t she beautiful?_

Anna’s eyes fell to Elsa’s chest as she opened her shirt, shifting Liza into one arm to facilitate her aims. The redhead’s cheeks blossomed into a flush, and she blinked slowly when Elsa’s breasts came into view. It had been tempting enough during the pregnancy for Anna while making love to her wife, worshiping her with her fingers and mouth, but now that Liza had been born — and Elsa’s breasts had grown quite a bit more… generous —Anna couldn’t help but stare shamelessly, feeling her urges increase tenfold.

Elsa was just… goddamn. Anna felt her teeth nip her bottom lip, her eyes watching Elsa’s nipple disappear when their baby girl started to suckle. She watched Elsa’s body tense, then relax into her seat; watching  the babe they made together with a soft, maternal expression. 

And Anna wanted to drink Elsa’s milk, badly. Straight from the source.

It was almost enough to make her jealous of Liza, although she knew in her heart of hearts it was for her that Elsa’s breasts had swollen. Anna knew she had no stake in the creamy white liquid that leaked from Elsa’s rosy nipples when their child gummed at them, or when Elsa laughed too hard, or when Anna pressed her against the wall of the kitchen to kiss her senseless and she could feel warm liquid soak their shirts.

Elsa was quick and efficient feeding Liza, before tucking her away in her crib — the kid had fallen asleep while eating again. She moved to do up her blouse when Anna stepped in the room, silent  and contemplative for once, and laid her hands on Elsa’s wrists. Elsa’s whisper of greeting died in her throat when Anna simply kissed her hello instead, returning it and smiling against her lips. Elsa mouthed a ‘hello’ when Anna pulled back, and allowed herself to be guided from the nursery, chuckling at Anna’s urgency.

“Did you just get home from work?” Elsa murmured. Anna lead her to lean against the wall, closing the door carefully and pressing up against her with a contented sigh.

“I was watching you,” Anna admitted, her voice low and purring as she nuzzled Elsa’s neck. “… Feed Liza.” Elsa bit her lip, noticing again that she had yet to close up her blouse, but knowing better than to attempt to do so now.

“She was well behaved today. Hardly cried at all, slept good - ohhh,” Elsa’s head fell back against the wall with a groan as Anna’s tongue flicked out to taste her skin. She wrapped her arms around Anna’s neck, breathing rapidly through her nose, and spread her legs as Anna situated herself between them and rested her hands on Elsa’s rounded hips.

“I really wanna taste you,” Anna hummed against Elsa’s skin, her knee pressing in between her wife’s legs. They wobbled, and Elsa found it hard to keep herself standing, glad for the support of the wall and Anna’s hands keeping her upright. Said appendages traveled upward to the bottom of Elsa’s blouse, undoing the rest of the buttons. Her shirt fell open, revealing her pendulous breasts and still slightly rounded stomach. Anna groaned at the sight and Elsa flushed, the urge to cover herself banished with the heated look her wife gave her. “Gods, you’re so fucking beautiful, Els.” Anna’s eyes roved over her body and she licked her lips. Elsa’s mouth fell open as her breathing grew heavy, her chest heaving, breasts swaying. “I wanna love you… kiss you…” Anna hesitated for a moment, then looked Elsa in her half-lidded eyes, biting her lower lip. “… and drink from you.” Her hands traveled up over Elsa’s stomach and hefted her breasts gently, the corner of her mouth quirking up in an abashed smile, “Please?”

Elsa’s breath hitched and her eyes widened, cheeks reddening further. Anna had never expressed that particular desire before, but the hunger she leveled at Elsa’s breasts told the blonde she was completely sincere. “A-are you sure?” Elsa squeaked, her eyes fluttering shut when Anna pressed her knee harder in between her legs, pushing her skirt up over her thighs until it bunched above her waistline.

All that separated Elsa’s moistening pussy from Anna’s thigh were her panties.

Anna dipped her head and peppered kisses over Elsa’s collar bone as she spoke, puffs of air caressing Elsa’s skin. “I’m very sure,” she purred, lapping at the hollow of Elsa’s throat, “I want to. Very, _very_ badly.” She squeezed Elsa’s breasts, and a bit of milk spilled from her puffed nipple. Anna followed the trail with her tongue but stopped before she reached Elsa’s peak. Elsa’s breaths were shallow and quick and her fingers buried themselves in Anna’s hair.  

“Yes,” Elsa said breathlessly, dragging Anna’s head closer to her nipple. “Please.” A sigh rumbled in Anna’s chest and her tongue twirled around Elsa’s areola before her mouth latched on and she suckled gently. A spark of heat erupted in Elsa’s center and made her shiver with delight as Anna lapped at her nipple, nibbling the sensitive skin with her teeth and sucking until she drew out a long squirt of warm milk. Anna groaned around Elsa’s breast, the creamy, sweet taste on her tongue making her take more of the rounded flesh in her mouth, and work even harder to garner more of the delicious liquid.

Elsa’s legs finally collapsed beneath her, but Anna caught hold of her weight and helped Elsa up against her body, releasing her nipple with a _pop_ _!_ and kissing up her breast to Elsa’s mouth. “Bedroom?” she growled, smirking at Elsa’s frantic nod, her face bright red as she took in gasping breaths which made her chest heave.

Anna licked her lips, capturing the milk that had spilled over her chin, and pulled Elsa to their room with one hand, one of her palms reaching forth to knead at the blonde’s breasts as they went. Lips biting Elsa’s chin, nipping her jaw, whispering things that made the older woman blush and squeeze her legs together. Milk trickled over Anna’s hand and made it slightly sticky with wetness.

She strode through the door of their bedroom, letting Elsa lay on their bed. Anna watched Elsa sink down onto of the covers, staring at her with a heated look, and with a wicked grin, Anna licked the sweet milk off her palms.

“You’re insatiable.” Elsa whispered.

Anna leaned forward and returned her mouth to Elsa’s left breast, tweaking her other nipple and delighting in Elsa’s moans as the redhead pushed her down on their bed. Anna sidled between her legs, wrapping them around her waist and thrusting her hips against Elsa’s center as she drank.

“Anna,” Elsa mewled, rolling her hips and arching her back to further press her breast into Anna’s mouth. They were extremely sensitive and between Anna’s pinching fingers and nipping teeth, shocks of arousal had Elsa twitching and writhing, wanting _more_. Anna had a very deft and talented tongue and, as good as it felt lapping at her breast, Elsa wanted it to spend equal time elsewhere.

And yet…

Her initial instinct for Anna to trail her tongue down her body was shot down when a blazing streak of heat and arousal spread through her like a wildfire, as the button from Anna’s denim shorts pressed against her clit.

Elsa jumped with a start when Anna bit down on her swollen flesh with a bit more pressure than before. “Anna!” she cried out, bucking against her wife’s firm body, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt a chuckle rumble in Anna’s chest against her stomach.

“Oh honey,” Anna purred, her hot breath blowing against Elsa’s soaking nipple as she spoke, cooling the skin and making the older woman shudder, “You’re so fucking delicious. So hot. You had me on fire when I saw you feeding the baby.” she placed a kiss on her peaked nipple, watching white liquid trickle down the curve of her breast, “Fuck. You taste so good.”

Elsa whimpered. The low, coarse murmuring against her skin as Anna moved to her other nipple tingled all up and down her body. Anna sucked and licked and nipped as she spoke, interrupting herself occasionally as she indulged herself with her wife’s milk. “You—” she groaned, “… are perfect. Such a wonderful mommy. So warm… loving…” Elsa cried out when Anna squeezed her breasts very hard, causing them to squirt onto the redhead’s freckled face. “ _Uhn_ , so tasty… who knew how delicious you really are.”

Anna rocked her hips and Elsa saw stars.

“D-do that again,” Elsa pleaded, widening her legs and pulling Anna closer with her thighs. With a cocky grin, Anna obliged, surging her hips forward and grinding their crotches together. Elsa’s panties were so soaked they wet the lap of Anna’s shorts, her labia spreading against the denim fabric and allowing for Anna’s button to press even more against her aching, stiff clit.

Elsa grabbed hold of Anna’s ass, pushing her hips against her even more, feeling every dip and swerve of Anna’s pelvis as she moved between Elsa’s legs. Her biceps flexed as she worked Elsa’s breasts, legs still holding her in place while she continued to ground against Elsa’s center. The bed creaked with the effort of her thrusts, and Elsa’s pussy ached with the force of them. A delicious, lasting ache that made her clench and leak steadily. Each long suck of Anna’s mouth against Elsa’s nipple sent lances of heat into her cunt, before Anna pulled away to swallow and breath, making their bodies bounce on the mattress. “Is mommy gonna cum for me?” she asked in a hoarse whisper, increasing the strength of her bucking. She wrapped her tongue around the nipple again, but didn’t close her mouth aside from the few brushes of her lips together as she spoke. “Is mommy gonna give me her juices? Does mommy like it when I fuck her and drink from her tits?”

Elsa couldn’t speak, the pleasure blazing through her locking her throat and letting through only high pitched whines and mewls. She felt the heat build to an almost unbearable level in between her legs and in her chest, her breath hitching over and over again with each of Anna’s thrusts until she felt the younger woman bite down hard on Elsa’s breast, squeezing the other mercilessly, and rocketing Elsa into an orgasm.

“Oh! _Anna_ _._ Anna!” Elsa cried, writhing beneath her wife and gripping her back as she continued to grind her hips up, riding the surge of pleasure which drenched her pussy. Anna kissed her forehead, cheek, and lips, waiting patiently for Elsa to come down from her high.

"I love you, baby. I love you, I love you,” Anna hummed, speaking between wet, sloppy kisses. “I love you, mommy Elsa.”

Giggling, Elsa tilted her head to capture a kiss meant for her cheek. It grew decidedly less chaste the longer they kissed before Anna pulled away. “I love you, too,” Elsa purred finally, releasing a tired huff before twisting her body until Anna laid with her on her side, their limbs tangling together.

“Good thing we’re married and have a kid then, yeah?” Anna chortled, closing up her shirt reverently. Elsa’s hands brushed against Anna’s wrists and she shook her head.

“Wait,” Elsa murmured, her eyes were already fluttering with sleepiness, yet her voice sounded husky as she licked her lips. “It’s your turn.” Anna chortled and shook her head.

“You don’t owe me anything.” She brushed her fingertips over Elsa’s abdomen. “Giving you pleasure’s enough. Besides, you’re falling asleep on me.”

Elsa smiled and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. Minutes ticked by as they snuggled close, lazy from their previous high and post-orgasm. Both wondering how they deserved this family.


End file.
